minigamesfandomcom-20200213-history
NBA 2K
|-|ABOUT= NBA 2K NBA 2K series is a series of basketball simulation video games developed and released annually since 1999. The premise of each game in the series is to emulate the sport of basketball, more specifically, the National Basketball Association, and present improvements over the previous installments. The series was originally published by Sega, under the label Sega Sports, and is now published by 2K Sports. All of the games in the franchise have been developed by Visual Concepts. The series consists of eighteen main installments and several spinoff-style titles. It has seen releases on eighteen different platforms. The NBA 2K series has also been used in eSports. The series has consistently achieved critical and commercial success. Gameplay Each installment in the NBA 2K series strives to emulate the National Basketball Association, and present improvements over the previous installments. As such, gameplay simulates a typical game of basketball, with the player controlling an entire team or a select player; objectives coincide with the rules of basketball and presentation resembles actual televised NBA games. Various game modes have been featured in the series, allowing for gameplay variety. Numerous elements of the games feature customizable options. Each game features the teams and players from the current NBA season; historic NBA teams and players have also been featured, as have EuroLeague teams. Fictional players and teams can also be created and compiled. A staple of the series is its career mode, which has been described as a sports-themed role-playing video game. ESPN NBA Basketball was the first game in the series to feature such a mode, but it wasn't until NBA 2K10 and its successors that the mode became a more integral part of the series. The mode was initially titled 24/7, before being changed to MyPlayer, and settling on MyCareer. The modes center on the basketball career of the player's created player; the player customizes several aspects of their player and plays through their career in the NBA. Key events in the player's career are depicted, such as the draft and their retirement ceremony. A storyline is often present in the modes, and high school and college-level basketball has also been depicted. The player upgrades their player's attributes as they play, and can participate in off-court activities. Another mainstay of the series is a mode allowing the player to assume control of an NBA franchise, acting as general manager. The mode has been featured in numerous NBA 2K games and is often titled Association; the most recent games in the series feature the MyGM and MyLeague modes. In the modes, the player controls virtually all aspects of a team, rather than just playing games with the team. As the player simulates through seasons, they must satisfy the needs of the team's personnel and the owner. MyTeam mode, which was introduced in NBA 2K13, focuses on building a team of players and competing against other players' teams online. The player's primary venue for acquiring players for their team is card packs; the player purchases a card pack, which features random items the player can use in the mode, including players. In addition to compiling a select group of players, the player can also customize their team's jerseys and court, among other things. Other online-focused modes have also been featured in the series, such as Pro-Am, which focuses on players building a team together with their custom players. In addition to regulation NBA games, street basketball has been featured in numerous games in the series. Created players and real players can be used in such modes; additionally, some celebrities have made appearances as playable characters in the series. In more recent games, the street basketball modes are titled Blacktop and MyPark. Blacktop is structured in the typical style of street basketball. MyPark consists of an open area filled with players who can join different games on different courts. Several games in the series feature a mode which allows the player to hold a slam dunk contest. Several games in the series have featured game modes that are exclusive to that particular game. NBA 2K11 featured the Jordan Challenge mode, in which players are tasked with recreating some of Michael Jordan's most memorable feats, such as scoring 69 points in a single game.212223 NBA 2K12 featured the NBA's Greatest mode, where the player can play with past NBA players, such as Kareem Abdul-Jabbar, Julius Erving, and Bill Russell.2425 The PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Microsoft Windows versions of NBA 2K14 featured a mode titled Path to Greatness; similar to the Jordan Challenge mode, it focuses on the career of LeBron James.26 NBA 2K League In February 2017, the NBA, in conjunction with Take-Two Interactive, announced the creation of an eSports league centering on the NBA 2K franchise. Known as the NBA 2K League, it is set to commence competition in 2018. It is the first eSports league to be operated by a North American professional sports league. The league will be structured similarly to the NBA; teams are operated by NBA franchises and feature five professional eSports players. The teams compete against each other in the current year's NBA 2K game, and each member of a team only uses their in-game MyPlayer. The league will feature a regular season, as well as the playoffs and finals. |-|PICTURES= NBA2K.jpg Nba_2k1.jpg NBA_2K1_(1).jpg Nba_2k2.jpg 2k5.jpg nba 2k 6.jpg nba 2k7.jpg NBA_2K8.png nba 2k9.jpg nba 2k 10.jpg nba 2k 11.jpg nba 2k 12.jpg 111nba2k13.jpg nba2k14.png nba 2k15.jpg nba 2k16.jpg nba 2k17.jpg nba2k18.jpg 2k19nba.jpg Category:NBA